User talk:Drmerlin
Great work Brian. You can contact me through my talk page if you need to. User_talk:LifeartistLifeartist 11:26, 27 May 2006 (UTC) Hi Brian Glad you have a lot of material to add.Hope you can make sense of this *To upload a pdf file use the 'Upload file' link below the search boxes on the left hand side panel. Put the name of the file on the site and a description of it with: "Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation; with no Invariant Sections, no Front-Cover Texts, and no Back-Cover Texts. A copy of the license is included in the section entitled "GNU Free Documentation License." *This will free the copyright. *Then locate the file on your computer with the browse box. When all is ready to go- hit the upload button. *When you want to make a link to the uploaded pdf file you have to make the link with the picture frame button (Image button} next to the A by the globe on the picture buttons above the edit box. So highlight the name of your file click the picture frame and it will put the word "image" and the square brackets around the name to make the link. Hope thats clear. See this page PhDitis:_practitioner:further_readingfor an example. Come back to me if you need more help. Weve made good progress this week and added almost 500 pages between us. The next target is 10,000 pages If you need to copy stuff over the 'how to' is on this page How_to_copy_material Do come back to me if you have any questions Cheers Lifeartist 07:34, 2 June 2006 (UTC) We keep on growing Just a note to thank all our contributors We are currently the 6th largest wiki, of over 1000 at Wikia, with over 14,000 users. See the list at Wikistats for the latest update.Lifeartist 08:11, 2 June 2006 (UTC) Hi Dr Merlin We've changed the site around some more since you started contributing. Have a look at our New Main Page and Community Portal to see what we've done. Come and join the discussion on the Community Portal Discussion page and let us know what you would like to do with the Psychology wiki and how you think it could develop. Mostly Zen 16:09, 14 June 2006 (UTC) 10th July Update Hey Dr Merlin, Just to let you know that the Psychology Wiki is continuing to grow. Check out our: * Main Page * Community Portal * Beginners Guide to Editing * Featured Article: Recovery from Acquired Brain Injury * Soon to be featured article: Clinical depression * User Experiences Page Hope you can help us building the community. Otherwise, please let other people know about us as much as you can, or log in and vote for us to be a featured Wikia here: Vote Cheers Mostly Zen 22:26, 10 July 2006 (UTC)